Laedis Hero Equipment
Level 94= What is the Laedis Hero Equipment? Laedis Hero Equipment otherwise known as "The Golden Gear" is meant to be the game's strongest set available upon it reaching the max level. It currently consists of two earrings, two rings, a necklace, and a weapon. The level of these start at level 94 - higher levels may be obtained through upgrade quests. Upon completing 3 out of the 6 Laedis Hero quests, the player will receive the companion Spike. Upon completing all 6, the player will receive the title Ascending Hero and the dragon Golden Diode. Players may view their progress through the Achievements menu, under Exploration - Laedis Hero. The following quests are available for any level character to obtain the gear: *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Band *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ring *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Earring *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ear Pendant *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Pendant *Laedis Hero Weapons The quests may be obtained from the NPC John Warder located near the Path of Elders in Laedis, Arteicia. Please view the image below for exact location details. Exchanging Materials Before getting into where to find the required materials a word of caution will be issued! When browsing the tooltip of an item such as Enchanted Essence for example, the description reads "Collect 400 Enchanted Essence to form an Earth Core Crystal. This can be exchanged for Laedis Hero Equipment." There are certain items you NEVER want to do this on as you will waste materials. Well why is such a thing a function in the game if all it does is waste our materials? It was the original way to collect the required materials that was never taken out when they added the much easier exchanging NPC Roy Netter in a patch. Roy Netter can be found right next to the original NPC John Warder in Laedis, Artecia. Speaking to this NPC with materials in your backpack will allow you to exchange certain things to get what you need more easily than ever before! Items that may be exchanged at Roy Netter: *Exchange 60 “Enchanted Essence” or 20 “Ruthless Essence” for 1 “Enchanted Core”. *Exchange 45 “Ruthless Essence” for 1 ” Piece of Devouring Dragon” *Exchange 5 “Paraselene Powder” or 40 “Diamond Powder” for 1 “Luna Pearl” *Exchange 220 “Diamond Powder” for 1 “Gorgeous Diamond”. *Exchange 40 “Stone Sliver” or 30 “Dragon Prism Shard” for 1 ” Mysterious Potion” *Exchange 180 “Dragon Prism Shard” for 1 “Dragon Prism Core”. *Exchange 7 “Bizarre Core” or 5 “Savage Core” for 1 “Battleheart”. *Exchange 25 “Savage Core” for 1 “Honor Stamp”. *Exchange 8 “Dreamland Fragment” or 5 “Fantasy Powder” for 1 “Crystal Fragment”. *Exchange 30 “Fantasy Powder “for 1 “Magic Crystal”. Note: Think carefully before you exchange some items. If an item such as Savage Core is the only way to obtain an Honor Stamp, you really don't want to exchange your Savage Cores for the other listed option, Battlehearts, unless you happen to have extra. Materials Required Per Item (Expand to View) * Laedis Hero Weapons (Materials are the same whether you choose one-handed or two-handed) ** 10 Ruthless Core ** 10 Chaos Core ** 5 Windwalker ** 5 Demon Eye ** 5 Hexclaw Wingweb ** 5 Toxic Pearl ** 40 Enchanted Core ** 1 Core of Devouring Dragon * Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ring ** 2 Ruthless Core ** 2 Chaos Core ** 3 Windwalker ** 3 Demon Eye ** 3 Hexclaw Wingweb ** 3 Toxic Pearl ** 50 Enchanted Core * Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ear Pendant ** 2 Ruthless Core ** 2 Chaos Core ** 6 Windwalker ** 6 Demon Eye ** 5 Luna Pearl ** 1 Gorgeous Diamond * Vilewing Drakento's Blood Band ** 2 Ruthless Core ** 2 Chaos Core ** 6 Windwalker ** 6 Toxic Pearl ** 3 Mysterious Potion ** 1 Dragon Prism Core * Vilewing Drakento's Blood Earring ** 2 Ruthless Core ** 2 Chaos Core ** 6 Demon Eye ** 6 Toxic Pearl ** 10 Battleheart ** 5 Honor Stamp * Vilewing Drakento's Blood Pendant ** 2 Ruthless Core ** 2 Chaos Core ** 6 Hexclaw Wingweb ** 6 Toxic Pearl ** 10 Crystal Fragment ** 5 Magic Crystal *'Total amount of materials needed for the full set:''' **Ruthless Core x20 **Chaos Core x20 **Windwalker x20 **Demon Eye x20 **Hexclaw Wingweb x14 **Toxic Pearl x26 **Mysterious Potion x3 **Dragon Prism Core x1 **Crystal Fragment x10 **Magic Crystal x5 **Battleheart x10 **Honor Stamp x5 **Enchanted Core x90 **Luna Pearl x5 **Gorgeous Diamond x1 **Core of Devouring Dragon x1 Gallery ss (2015-03-16 at 12.55.31).jpg|Laedis Hero Bow - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 12.55.42).jpg|Laedis Hero Gunblade - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 12.58.47).jpg|Laedis Hero Scythe - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 12.58.57).jpg|Laedis Hero Talisman - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 01.04.40).jpg|Laedis Hero Two-Handed Staff - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 01.04.32).jpg|Laedis Hero One-Handed Staff - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 01.08.26).jpg|Laedis Hero Two-Handed Sword - Level 94 ss (2015-03-16 at 01.08.33).jpg|Laedis Hero One-Handed Sword - Level 94 Sources *https://forums.station.sony.com/dragonsprophet/index.php?threads/laedis-hero-equipment.10580/ *The knowledge of Blau, Twixler, and Yuuyake. |-|Level 102= What is the Laedis Hero Upgrade? The level 94 Laedis Hero gear can be upgraded through some special, difficult quests. Whereas players could fairly easily farm the materials for the 94 set, the 102 set challenges players with difficult dungeons, tedious crafting and quests to prove their might and earn their upgrades. Completing the 102 Laedis Hero set will grant the player Grim Reaper's Unhatched Egg of Destiny. More information is needed for this tab. You can help out by contributing what you know! Laedis 102 Upgrade Quests *Unknown **From the Column of the Prophet **Clues Left by Warthorne **Moonlight Box *General **Energy-filled Mystic Item *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ear Pendant **Legendary Battleground Administrator **The Seal of Ancient Fighters **Winning the Battle **Becoming a Battleground Contestant *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Band **Ring Casting Master **Carrion Marsh **Do It Yourself *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Earring **Enhancing with Dragon Spells **Magic Fragments of an Ancient Dragon **Great Mage's Magic Fragments *Vilewing Drakento's Blood Ring **Tower Under Siege **Column of the Prophet in Peril **Prove Your Courage to the Legendary Dragon Spirits **Bring Out the Ancient Dragon Souls **Dragon God's Blessing Trivia Some of the quests and features for Laedis 102 were not functional on the North American servers. As such, players could farm for the materials required and progress through most of the quests, but could not turn in the quests to receive the upgraded gear, nor participate in Battleground - Groll Canyon to earn those materials. Sources *The knowledge of Blau. Category:User Guides Category:End Game